memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Towel
A towel was a type a cloth generally used for drying oneself. Sometimes a towel could also be used as a bodily covering to preserve modesty. It was also commonly used in paper form for hygiene reasons. Due to the lack of towels at the Vulcan monastery at P'Jem, Jonathan Archer used pieces of fabric instead after he cleaned his face with water. ( ) Doctor Phlox had a roll of paper towel in his sickbay aboard . ( ) White towels hung from two exercise bikes being utilized by and Malcolm Reed in 2152. ( ) In 2258 in the alternate reality, a transwarp beaming to the caused to materialize inside the starship's water pipes. After he was finally rescued and escorted to the ship's bridge, he requested a towel. He later poked a wadded-up end of it in his ear. ( ) Five years later in the alternate reality, used a blue, ribbed towel to dry his face and hands in his bathroom aboard the ''Enterprise, shortly after he returned from an unsuccessful away mission to the planet Teenax.'' ( ) In 2266, wore a towel around his neck in the 's gymnasium. After Charles Evans made him disappear, only the towel was left behind. ( ) Later that year, Dr. Helen Noel wiped at Captain James T. Kirk's forehead with a small, blue towel as he regained consciousness in his own quarters at the Tantalus Colony, shortly after having been tortured by a neural neutralizer at the colony. ( ) In 2354, Benjamin Sisko stepped on Jennifer's towel on Gilgo Beach to cool off his feet after stepping through hot sand. ( ) Captain Jean-Luc Picard used a towel after his fencing matches aboard the . ( ) In 2370, when the Trill initiate Arjin arrived early at the quarters of Lieutenant commander Jadzia Dax, he was rather surprised to find her in the company of an alien man named Trajok and wearing only a towel. ( ) In 2371, after Neelix enjoyed a bath for the first time on-board , he requested a towel from Lieutenant Tuvok, who reluctantly handed him one. He then used it to cover himself. ( ) In 2372, Kes provided a holographic towel to cover The Doctor's forehead when he was suffering a fever from the effects of a simulated Levodian flu. ( ) That same year, when Captain Kathryn Janeway and Commander Chakotay were stranded on New Earth, Janeway grabbed a towel after soaking in the bath tub that Chakotay had made for her when they heard the rustling of a primate. A bit later, Janeway was a bit embarrassed when the primate ran away and she realized that she was standing there wearing only the towel. ( ) In 2374, The Doctor was giving Captain Kathryn Janeway an intense osteopathic massage when she was called away to Voyager s bridge. As she left, The Doctor stopped her and suggested a change of outfit, as she was wearing only a towel. ( ) In 2375, when The Doctor's mobile emitter was damaged and needed repairs from Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, The Doctor contacted her at six o'clock in the morning asking about its status, interrupting her in her sonic shower. Torres, irritated, threw her towel over the display to cover him up. ( ) That same year, Benjamin Sisko covered Kasidy Yates's forehead with a towel when she had a fever due to her pregnancy. ( ) In 2377, Harry Kim walked into Voyager s sickbay holding a towel to his cheek. This aroused the curiosity of The Doctor and Kim initially excused it as an injury caused by shaving, before finally admitting that he had been bitten by a Klingon female. ( ) External link * de: Handtuch Category:Clothing accessories Category:Household tools